Doce segredo!
by xxxdanixxx
Summary: A prima de Nashiko se dá conta de um amor escondido... Um amor em que ela não quer aceitar!Como essa história poderia terminar?onefic


**Doce Segredo!**

Por quê?Alguém pode me dizer por que?

Fujitaka!Eu te odeio... Deixou que minha querida prima, minha querida flor morresse!E eu não me perdôo, pois, eu...

Como?E por quê?Tinha que ser assim?

Eu não me dei conta... Mas, por fim, acabei...

Ai, eu não me perdôo!Nunca iria!Por tal ato!Como eu poderia me "apaixonar" por ele?Como?

Eu sempre queria minha flor de volta e por minha vez, sem me dar conta acabei me aproximando dele.Fujitaka!Você foi à desgraça em minha vida!Sim!È claro!Não há outra explicação!Minha querida prima... Minha Nadeshiko!Depois, de sua morte... Comecei a reparar mais no professor!Perdoei-me!Eu imploro!Nunca me perdoarei...Como?Como posso me apaixonar por tal?Eu me sinto tão inútil!

Sem escolha enxugo as lágrimas que teimaram em rolar pelo meu rosto!A porta de meu quarto se abre silenciosamente...

-Mamãe?-é Tomoyo.

-Sim, meu amor.-respondo tentando me mostrar mais alegre.

-Está triste?

-Não, claro que não.

-Mãe...

-Continue...O que você deseja meu amor?

-A Sakura...

Esta apareceu, um imenso sorriso saí de seus lábios e eu não posso deixar de sorrir.

-Ela pode dormir hoje aqui em casa?

-Claro!-me viro para Sakura.-Tudo bem?

-Tudo!Muito obrigado!Hoje meu irmão foi dormir na casa de um amigo.E meu pai sugeriu o mesmo para mim...No começo não queria deixa-lo só, mas... Ele me convenceu!-ela disse se explicando.

-Não é necessário explicações...

Ela sorriu.

-Boa noite!-Tomoyo disse para mim.-Vamos, Sakura, vamos para meu quarto!Vou te mostrar um vídeo!-ambas saíram...

Eu sorria!

Não tinha mais nada que podia dizer.

-Ela disse que o pai dela estava sozinho...?

Arrumei-me...

-Por favor, Yuriko avise Tomoyo que saí, e demorarei a chegar!-disse para minha empregada.

-Sim, senhora.Eu irei avisa-la.

Entrei em meu carro, e dispensei todos os guarda-costas.

Dirigia com uma única coisa na cabeça.Parei na frente de uma casa... Cuja vocês já devem imaginar.

Sai do carro...Respirei fundo e prossegui.Toquei a campainha.

Antes que eu terminasse de apertar a campainha por completo.Fujitaka já abrira a porta.

Arrumou seus óculos e mudou sua cara de assustado por me ver...Para um grande sorriso.

-O que deseja?-ele perguntou inocentemente.

Não a chorar.

-Entre!-ele disse confuso.

Eu entrei sem escolha.

Ficamos por algum tempo nos encarando.Lágrimas sem sentido continuavam a cair.Sem me agüentar em pé, cai com tudo no chão.

-Fujitaka... Por que me tirou Nadeshiko?

Ele se agachou.-Me desculpe!Pensei que já havia entendido.Eu também senti muito!Mal, sabe você o tanto que sofri.Mas, como prometido não chorei.E assim, nunca irei!

-Não...-falava entre tantos soluços.-Me tirou... O que havia de mais precioso.E agora me tira o que me restou!

-Desculpe.-ele segurou meu queixou docemente.Apenas, para forçar me a olha-lo.-Não entendo!

-Como poderia?

Dava para notar sua testa franzida, demonstrando tal me meu coração.Algo que ainda me restava!Tirando minha menina!

Eu vi o espanto em seus olhos.

-Sonomi...-sua voz estava fraquejada...Com certeza não sabia o que falar!

-Perdão!Perdão!Eu não deveria...Não deveria ter acontecido isso!Não deveria!Perdão!Não apenas, para você!Mas, principalmente para ela.-eu disse chorando e suplicando!

Eu não queria olhar seu rosto.Mas, ele me forçou!Segurava meu queixo delicadamente, mas, mesmo assim era forte.Pelo menos forte o bastante para que eu não conseguisse ao menos olhar para o lado.-Pare!-gritei me chocalhando.Fazendo assim, seus óculos voarem longe.-Perdão!

-Acalme-se...-ele só apenas, disse isso.

-Não!Você estragou minha vida!A vida de minha prima...

-Não, Sonomi!Eu sei que você sente muita a perda de Nadeshiko.Mas, não é bem assim.Eu também sofri!Sofri muito!Mas, a vida continua!

-pare!-tampei meus ouvidos.Não queria ouvi-lo!

Mas, sua reação foi um tanto estranho...Segurou me pelos braços.-Acalma-se!-gritou.-Por favor,...-ele voltou à sua voz normal.

Eu permaneci em silêncio...Havia me descontrolado!-Perdão!-falei bem baixinho.Porém, ainda sofria, ainda chorava.

Ele apenas, me olhava!Encarava-me!

-Perdão!Perdão!Pelo amor de deus!Per...

Fui calada por um beijo.Um beijo profundo.Um beijo sem sentido...Éramos adultos e eu estava como uma criança!Pedia perdões pelo erro... Que havia cometido!Agora tinha mais um erro... Além, de amar aquele que viveu com sua querida flor por alguns anos, até está padecer... Agora o beijara...

Tão ternamente!Tão decidida!Apaixonadamente!Não entendia tal reação!

-Por quê?-perguntei confusa com tal atitude.

-Por ela!

Eu o abracei.

-Per...-queria dizer, mas, fui calada novamente!Mas, agora apenas um toque nos lábios.-Eu não entendo!

Ele permaneceu calado!Ficamos abraçados ali, no chão por alguns minutos.Quem sabe uma hora?Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo...

Meu coração disparava!E eu sentia sua respiração bater sobre meu pescoço.Minha respiração ofegante!

"Eu não entendo... Como? Como me deixei levar? Não podia negar que eu o amava! Nunca seria perdoada por Nadeshiko! Nunca! Mas, não tinha reação! Não tinha o que fazer! Apenas, apreciar o momento! Aquele momento... De adolescente! Aquele momento que nunca vivi... Nem com o pai de Tomoyo!".

-Me responda...

-Por que fiz isso?-ele terminou.

Fiquei calada esperando uma resposta!

-Eu fiz pelo meu anjo!Por Nadeshiko!

Virei me e o encarei.-Burro!Não percebeu que eu o amo!-gritei!

O silêncio tomou o lugar!Nem um único som pode ser ouvido!

-Sim, eu peço desculpas...

-Me usou?

-...-não ouve resposta!

-Me usou?

-Foi o único jeito!

-O jeito de me calar!Talvez, fizeste assim, com minha flor!-voltei a chorar.

-Não, eu amei Nadeshiko!

-E...

-Você?

-é?

-Como sempre brigava comigo nunca reparei em seus traços!Em seu rosto!-ele acariciou meu rosto.-Em seu corpo!-eu corei.E ele... Também!

Meus lábios se aproximaram dos dele.

"Talvez, eu me entregasse a ele naquele momento!...".

Ele massageou meu cabelo.As lágrimas foram contidas!

"Se eu o amo... Por que deveria ligar para o resto?".

Afastei-me dele.E vi seu sorriso...

-Se não fosse...

-Sua flor!-ele voltou mais uma vez a terminar minha frase!

-Eu me entregaria a você... Se você me amasse... Poderia viver algo inexplicável!Talvez, eu fosse perdoada!Talvez...?Mas, não é isso que eu vejo!

Levantei-me... E ele fez o mesmo!

-Esse será meu segredo!Você morrerá com ele!Ninguém pode saber que algum dia me atrevi a confessar a alguém que por anos odiei, que agora em um passado, em um presente, percebi que o amei!-falei com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

-Certo!Então, faremos um trato!-ele sempre com aquele sorriso idiota no rosto...

-Diga!

-Eu guardarei esse seu segredo!E você guardará o meu...

-Além, de você ter se apaixonado por uma colegial?

Ele apenas sorriu.-Isso não é segredo!

-Tá, continue...

-Guardará o segredo que por um instante depois da morte de minha mulher, mãe de meus dois filhos!Prometi não chorar e assim o fiz!Mas, também prometi ser fiel a ela até que eu a encontrasse no céu.Senti me perdidamente atraído pela única mulher cuja nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer.Por tal, que me odiou por anos!E que agora me confessou seu grande segredo.E a prova deste eu fiz o mesmo!Que senti uma imensa vontade de beija-la... E com uma mentira!Algo que nunca o fiz!Disse o porque, de meu ato desesperador!Sentir seus lábios e seu corpo tocando os meus... E mesmo assim, ser forte!Bem, esse é meu segredo!

Um sorriso se fez em meus lábios...

Eu o beijei intensamente!

"Mas, tanto eu e ele sabíamos... Diferente daquele amor tão eterno que ele e minha querida prima sentiam um por outro... Este era totalmente diferente, uma paixão dele e um amor congelado meu... Não compensaria um se entregar ao outro! Nem se fosse por uma noite!".

Quando finalmente separamos nossos lábios.E vimos um o rosto do outro sabíamos que era a hora de dizer adeus!

-Bem, quando eu te ver novamente tudo isso será uma lembrança!-eu disse com uma voz triste.

-Uma lembrança que deverá ser lembrada!-ele sorriu.Agachou se e pegou seus óculos!

Respirei fundo...-Para você uma atração... Que logo passará!E para mim?-disse me virando.Abrindo a porta e me dirigindo ao meu carro!

Ele me seguiu.Antes, de entrar ele segurou minha mão.A beijou...

-Um desejo!Isso será para você!E para mim?

-Eu já falei...-disse um pouco irritada!

-Não!

-então o que será?

-também, um desejo!Mil desculpas!

Eu não respondi.Entrei no meu carro!

-Até algum dia...

"Minha cabeça estava longe! Muito longe! Eu percebi que finalmente amei alguém! E ele? Eu fui um desejo para ele. Uma atração que por um instante realizou nossos desejos, nossas vontades! Um sorriso fora pouco! Pois, eu me enchi de alegria. Nadeshiko tinha um bom coração e finalmente percebi que ela soube escolher seu par. Seu grande amor! Diferente de mim! Que de vez de me preocupar comigo, me preocupei com os outros! Mas, que reparei o erro do passado e sem querer cometi outro... Que nunca será esquecido! Que será uma arda lembrança".

Entrei em casa com um sorriso leve no rosto.E quando subiu as escadas para ir ao meu quarto descansar eu vi ali, em cima.No começo da escada...

"Ela! Nadeshiko! Sorrindo alegremente para mim. -Que bom! Finalmente se entenderam! -ela disse".

Incrédula eu esfreguei meus olhos... Mas, ela havia sumido.

-Acho que estou trabalhando demais!

Terminei de subir as escadas, iria direto para meu quarto.Iria dormir e sonhar com o impossível... Mas, algo chamou minha atenção!

"Uma pena... Branca e brilhante se encontrava no chão. Algo tão brilhante que não podia ser de um pássaro, pois encontravas dentro de uma casa, onde nenhum pássaro atreverás a entrar!".

Peguei a pena...

-Minha Flor!

**_Fim!_**


End file.
